First Four
"The Archangels took over. They wept and they wailed. They wanted thier Father back. But then---they started to scheme. The Archangels decided, if they couldn't have Dad back, they'd take over themselves......" The first four angels of God's Creation, made just after the Leviathan. They are the generals of God's army of angelic warriors, the leaders of Heaven, and in one case, the one who rebelled and was forced out and began the reign of evil on the Earth. As a group, they are near impossible to kill and almost omnipotent in their power, and given to aggressive shows of force in order to get their way. They provide an example to the other angels of Heaven, and therefore it is common for some angels to pattern themselves in their temperament after one or more of them. They are given in order of their creation below: Michael "Y'know, my brother...I practically raised him. I took care of him in a way most people could never understand and I still love him. But I am going to kill him---because I have to." Michael is the firstborn of all of the angels created by God. The name Michael signifies "Who is Like to God" and he is the perfect soldier, the General of Heaven's Armies, until his eventual entrapment with Lucifer in the Cage. Michael raised Lucifer as a fledgling, but when Lucifer eventually disagreed with God regarding the Angels' submission to Humanity, he took on the mantle of the good son, and cast him out. He is one of the principle Archangels, his name is the war cry of the angels that fought in Heaven against the Enemy and his Followers. Michael is technically considered to be the Champion of Humanity, and is nothing but dutiful. His whereabouts, though presumed to be in the Cage after the events of Swan Song, are unknown. Lucifer "I was a son, a younger brother, like you. And I had an older brother that I loved. Idolized, in fa'ct. And one day I went to him and I begged him to stand with me. And Michael...Michael turned on me. Called me a freak', a monster. And then he beat me down, all because I was different. Because I had a mind of my own. " The second born after Michael, raised by Michael, and the mentor of Gabriel, Lucifer became ill contented with God's decree that the angels submit themselves to Humanity and to love Humanity more than they loved their Father. Raising an army of a third of Heaven, he attempted a rebellion, only to be cast down by his elder brother Michael. Stewing in bitterness, he set up Hell and its hierarchy, although he never truly cared for the demon race that he had 'fathered', and when he was cast down, Michael placed him in the Cage, where he remained until Sam Winchester broke the final seal. In 2013, he broke out of the Cage once more after the events of Swan Song ''trapped him in with Michael, and had a confrontation with his younger brother Gabriel that killed the younger Archangel and left Lucifer severely injured. His whereabouts are currently unknown, but he is suspected alive and there have been signs of his activity. Raphael ''"You think this is funny? You're living in a Godless universe!" One of the First Four, the Healer, he was the younger brother of Michael and Lucifer and elder brother to Gabriel. After Lucifer's first release from the Cage, he became the leader of a group of traditionalist angels who were intent on starting the Apocolypse. He was opposed by Castiel and eventually defeated by him. Raphael was a serious, traditionally minded angel with little faith in God and little patience for Humanity. He was supportive of Michael and the plan to bring paradise to Earth. His whereabouts are unknown, and after the events in The Man Who Knew Too Much, he is presumed deceased. Gabriel "I've been riding the pine a long time, but I'm in the game now. And I'm not on your side, or Michael's. I'm on theirs." The Youngest of the First Four, the Archangel Gabriel is the physically weakest and most indirect. Unlike the others who were born to be soldiers, Gabriel was created with a Trumpet in hand in lieu of a sword. This gives him a very distinct style of dealing with things as opposed to his elder brothers. Raised by Lucifer, who taught him all the tricks he knew, he never grew up learning to stretch beyond his mentor's protection. When the War for Heaven came to a head, the immature Archangel, still half a fledgling, abandoned the armies under his command and fled Heaven to Earth, where he hid out as a Trickster and under the assumed persona of Loki for ages. However, he never ceased his quest for justice as much of his Trickster behavior focused upon righting wrongs and carried themes of righteousness. Most of it. It was the Winchesters that convinced him, as he was keeping tabs on them, to get back in the game and to reluctantly accept his angelic nature. With Michael's whereabouts unknown, back from the dead after fighting for Humanity he has begun to accept his responsibilities, and to take on the mantle of leading Heaven. Category:Heaven Category:Angels Category:Enochian Culture Category:Canon Category:History Category:Culture Category:Gabriel Category:Lucifer Category:Michael Category:Raphael Category:Supernatural